Los dangos de la seducción
by Atori-chan
Summary: Izumi-san, ¿cómo conquistaste a Itachi-san? Había preguntado Sakura, sin saber que el plato favorito de Itachi era la clave para conquistarlo.
**SUMARY:** Izumi-san, ¿cómo conquistaste a Itachi-san? Había preguntado Sakura, sin saber que el plato favorito de Itachi era la clave para conquistarlo.

 **Pareja principal:** Itachi x Izumi

 **Pareja secundaria:** Sasuke x Sakura

 **Aclaraciones:** Como en muchos fics sasusaku que tengo, la historia transcurre donde el clan Uchiha sigue vivo, lo mismo que los padres de Naruto y no pasó tanto drama como en la historia original. En otras palabras, lo que muchos queríamos que nunca pasara.

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor_

 **La idea surgió de:** El capítulo 453 de Naruto Shippuden

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Los dangos de la seducción**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Oneshoot_

* * *

-Izumi-san, ¿cómo conquistaste a Itachi-san?

Fue la pregunta de una Sakura seria que miraba a la más adulta con atención y curiosidad.

-¿A qué viene eso? –contestando con otra pregunta, mirando a la más joven con asombro.

Sin embargo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, hizo que Izumi descubriera la razón. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Es que quieres conquistar a Sasuke-kun cómo yo lo hice con Itachi-kun?

-Más o menos –reconoció mirando para otro lado avergonzada-. Sé que siente algo por mí –recordando cómo últimamente la trataba con mucha más amabilidad y hasta le ofrecía sonrisas-. Pero cómo no dé yo el paso, me temo que vamos a quedar para toda la vida como amigos con derecho a roce.

Izumi miró a Sakura con una gota.

-¿Con derecho a roce? –repitió pestañeando varias veces.

Reconocía que Sasuke con sus dieciocho años ya estaba en esa edad, con sus necesidades primitivas. Pero era un Uchiha, por el amor de dios. Si Uchiha Madara o su antepasado Indra supiesen que uno de sus descendientes era alguien que buscaba el placer femenino, llorarían por toda la eternidad.

-Bueno… -continuaba la Haruno más avergonzada y jugueteando con sus manos-. Besos, no hemos tenido… Ni tampoco, caricias de las que piensas… Pero sí a que me acaricie el pelo, mientras cree que estoy durmiendo… o que me proteja expresamente cuando estamos de misión… Si eso no es que sienta algo por mí, entonces, no sé qué puede ser. ¿O será que me estoy imaginando lo que no es? –empezando a dudar sobre esos actos bastante afectivos para provenir de Uchiha Sasuke.

De repente, y para sorpresa de la más joven, Izumi comenzó a reírse, o más bien a tratar de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Es la verdad! –repuso ofendida, suponiendo que se estaba burlando de ella y que no le creía lo que le había dicho.

Teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, donde solo mostraba alegría y amabilidad ante su hermano mayor, mientras que al resto, incluyendo a Naruto, su cara amargada de que no le gustaba estar con ellos, ¿quién le iba a creer que a ella también la considerase especial?

-No lo pongo en duda, Sakura –secándose la lagrimilla que se le escapaba-. Solo me reía por lo tan parecidos que son esos dos hermanos.

Y ahora Sakura se sintió impresionada, mostrándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédula de que Uchiha Itachi…

-Aunque eso lo hacía cuando ya éramos novios de forma oficial –aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas pintadas de carmesí.

¿Eso la ayudaba o no?

-De todas formas –sacándose el mandil y dejando la comida a medio hacer, condujo a Sakura hacia la mesita más cercana para sentarse-, reconozco que conquistar a un Uchiha es muy complicado –mirándola con una ceja alzada-. Créeme, que costó lo mío para conquistar a Itachi-kun –apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, mientras dejaba descansar su quijada sobre su mano. Soltando un hondo suspiro, sus ojos castaños se centraron en el frente como si viese alguna escena del pasado-. Estábamos más o menos cómo Sasuke-kun y tú. Éramos muy buenos amigos, aunque mucha gente nos tomaba por novios. Incluso Mikoto-san. Pero la realidad no era esa. Desde que éramos niños, Itachi-kun simplemente era amable conmigo.

Sakura sintió pena por ella.

Tener una relación así, era peor que la que tenía ella actualmente con Sasuke, que parecía ser la indecisión en persona.

-A mí me gustaba muchísimo Itachi-kun, pero él solo pensaba en su hermano pequeño –suspirando con pesadez-. Debo reconocer que muchas veces sentía envidia de Sasuke-kun. Pero claro, siendo adolescente, sientes cosas de las que te arrepientes más tarde.

Eso era algo que Sakura conocía muy bien.

Cuando se es adolescente, solo piensas en ti y en tus propios intereses, que sin querer acabas diciendo cosas hirientes, logrando que esa persona que tanto te gusta, te mire con odio.

-Estaba por rendirme y dejar que pudiese sentir algo por mí de forma sentimental cómo imposible. Hasta que Shisui-san me abrió los ojos.

-¿Shisui-san? –repitió Sakura moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

No lo conocía en persona, pero sí de oídas.

Era uno de los Uchihas prometedores junto a Itachi y Sasuke con un sharingan tan distinto como valioso. Se encontraba en una de las villas feudales, junto a varios Uchihas.

-Es el mejor amigo de Itachi –sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo para que abrieras los ojos? –preguntó la Haruno más intrigada e imaginando que esa debió ser la clave para conquistar a alguien cómo Uchiha Itachi.

Izumi sonrió todavía más y colocando las manos hacia atrás, miró el techo con una mirada tan dulce como melancólica.

-Para empezar, según Shisui-san, si Itachi-kun solo era así de amable y considerado conmigo era porque…

.

-…porque le gustas.

Una Izumi de trece años quedó con los ojos abiertos ante la confesión que Uchiha Shisui le estaba haciendo. Al instante, sus mejillas se pusieron del color tomate y luego, la razón y la conciencia le siguieron.

-¡¿Cómo que le gusto?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Le importa más su hermano que yo! –exclamó con dolor ante esa cruda realidad.

Pues siempre era el pequeño Sasuke el centro de atención de Itachi. Era como si no tuviese sitio en su corazón para nadie más.

-Eso no te lo miento –replicó Shisui con una sonrisita pícara que logró confundir a Izumi-. Aunque –con una ceja alzada- yo creo que su afecto reside en su posición como hermano mayor y tiene miedo a que él, como pequeño de la familia, acabe teniéndole resentimiento. Recuerda que Fugaku-san es una persona muy estricta e Itachi un prodigio.

Izumi bajó la cabeza comprendiendo perfectamente sus palabras. Sin embargo…

-Eso solo confirma más lo que digo de que quiere más a su hermano que a mí. Y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

-Bueno –cruzándose de brazos-, Sasuke algún día crecerá y acabará teniendo su propia vida como cualquier persona. Dudo que en ese entonces, Itachi esté pendiente de él como ahora.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo espere? –preguntó Izumi.

-Es una opción. Por supuesto, si estás verdaderamente enamorada de él.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –contestando con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Luego miró hacia otro lado, más avergonzada que nunca-. Está bien, seré paciente y lo esperaré.

-¿Es que no quieres escuchar otras opciones? –preguntó Shisui con una amplia sonrisa.

Izumi lo miró con confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Conozco a Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo –guiñándole el ojo-. Sé cómo es y sé cuáles son sus debilidades.

Su hermano pequeño, quería decir Izumi, pero Shisui prosiguió.

-Aunque te niegues en decir que no es cierto que le gustas, creo que si te ve tan feliz con otro chico, Itachi sería capaz de dejar a su precioso hermanito para arrancarte, literalmente, de los brazos de ese otro –expuso el Uchiha con una sonora risa.

-¿Estás diciéndome que Itachi-kun se pondría celoso si me viera con otro?

-Créeme que si te he asaltado aquí en el bosque, donde nadie puede vernos, es para evitar las habladurías y que llegue a oídos de Itachi y sufrir su ira –seguía el joven entre risas.

Izumi no podía creerse que Itachi llegase al extremo de dejar de lado a su querido hermano pequeño para imponerse como un hombre posesivo y celoso.

Es más, era completamente imposible teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Itachi.

-Pero claro, haciendo eso, solo conseguirías que el "hermanito" no te reconozca nunca –aludiendo a Sasuke-. Así que te recomiendo que cuando lo hagas, no sea estando Sasuke delante.

Izumi lo miró. Shisui hablaba seriamente sobre los celos de Itachi.

Aunque le daba rabia, pese a que ella lo conocía desde que tenían cinco años, Shisui que lo había conocido más tarde, sabía más de él que ella.

-Es completamente imposible que Itachi-kun sienta celos.

Shisui puso la cara de no comprender por qué tanto convencimiento en sus palabras.

-Es verdad que Itachi-kun y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que él sepa lo que yo siento –soltando una risa burlona-. Nunca he sido muy discreta que digamos –mirándole con una sonrisa amarga-. Seguro que él lo sabe, pero como no siente lo mismo, por eso nunca me ha dicho nada.

-Bueno, es bastante tímido en ese sentido. Fugaku-san también lo es. O eso escuché de Mikoto-san en una conversación con Kushina-san.

-Una persona tímida no sería capaz de portarse amablemente con la chica que supuestamente le gusta. Más bien todo lo contrario, se pondría nervioso y bastante evidente.

-Pero Itachi no es cómo los demás.

Sin más argumentos con los que responder, Izumi decidió cortar el tema.

Aceptaría el hecho de intentarlo dentro de unos años, cuando Sasuke tuviera su propia vida, pero por ahora, lo dejaría en paz. Es más, se centraría en su labor como kunoichi para no amargarse día y noche con esos sentimientos que la perseguían.

-Aún así, prefiero esperarlo. Sobre todo ahora que está muy ocupado como Anbu –y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

Mirando su espalda con atención, Shisui asomó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Es que tienes mala memoria para acordarte que habían más opciones, aparte de la de esperar y darle celos?

Izumi se detuvo para mirarle con algo de fastidio.

La verdad es que estaba cansada de darse tortazos de pared en pared, al percatarse que la máxima prioridad de Itachi era la de su hermano pequeño. Shisui le daba esperanzas, pero cuando se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad, sentía cómo todo el subidón descendía bruscamente.

No era cabezonería, sino la verdad.

Era imposible que Itachi le gustase.

Era imposible que Itachi se sintiera celoso.

Y todo porque sencillamente era Uchiha Itachi.

Un prodigio que lo tenía todo. Talento, atractivo, el primogénito de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha. Anbu con solo trece años. Y una familia estupenda.

Incluso, podría tener a la chica que quisiera.

No podía competir con todo eso.

Ella, huérfana de padre. Una simple Uchiha, aunque con sharingan. Sencilla, ni fea ni atractiva, normalita y gennin como otra kunoichi cualquiera. Vamos, que era una del montón que tenía la suerte de caminar al lado de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Sabes cuál es la comida favorita de Itachi?

Izumi entrecerró los ojos sin comprender no solo a qué venía aquella pregunta, sino porqué el muchacho sonreía tan traviesamente, como si la comida favorita de Itachi fuese algo muy gracioso.

Molesta por esa idea, Izumi no veía qué tenía raro que a un chico le gustase tanto los dangos. Era verdad que cuando lo había descubierto se había quedado de piedra y hasta asombrada por la cara que había puesto Itachi viéndola a punto de comer los dangos.

Había sido graciosa, lo reconocía.

Inusual, también.

Entonces, al instante, comprendió lo que Shisui trataba de insinuarle.

.

Izumi no podía estar más agradecida de que la tienda de su madre fuese una caracterizada en dangos y poder así aprender a hacerlos.

Como única hija, no solo tenía que seguir como kunoichi, sino también seguir con la tradición familiar. Y algo le decía, que Itachi sería su cliente habitual.

-Hola, Izumi.

Izumi se llevó una sorpresa al tener delante a Itachi con su atuendo de Anbu.

Por lo que Shisui le había contado, Itachi volvía hoy de misión. También sabía por boca de su madre, que cada vez que Itachi regresaba, se pasaba por su tienda para comprar unos dangos, antes de regresar a casa. Aprovechando esa información, ella se había quedado parada en la puerta, esperándole a que regresara y así efectuar su plan, deseando que funcionara.

-Bienvenido, Itachi-kun –le saludó ella con una sonrisa amplia, apretando con fuerza la bolsita con los dulces en su interior- ¿Venías a comprar dangos? Me temo que se han agotado –soltó con una media sonrisa.

Ni loca le diría lo mucho que se había esforzado en que no solo los Uchihas sino media Konoha, le comprase todo el producto hasta que se agotaran. Solo quedaba el que tenía ella. Su madre se había sentido feliz de cómo se había puesto enserio con el negocio, sin sospechar sus intenciones egoístas.

-Ah…

Y la cara que tenía Itachi era tan triste como inusual.

Realmente adoraba aquel dulce con toda su alma.

Izumi tenía deseos en saber si Itachi tuviera qué escoger entre su hermano y los dangos, ¿qué elegiría?

-Estos son los únicos que quedaron –mostrándole la pequeña bolsa. Al instante, vio como el rostro del Uchiha parecía iluminarse, como si esperase que los compartieran-. Pero se hicieron hace cuatro días, y no podemos darlos al público –y nuevamente, decepción en Itachi, que a Izumi le producía una gracia enorme-. Pero tampoco hay que tirar la comida –y aquellas palabras volvieron a alegrar a Itachi donde le daba igual que su comida favorita estuviera a punto de ser caducada. Para él los dangos eran una tentación tan adictiva como el alcohol o el juego para la famosa Tsunade-. Así que me los comeré en un lugar más cómodo.

Y por cuarta vez, Itachi se sintió decepcionado.

Sin embargo, no iba a desistir en su empeño de tomar al menos una bolita.

Era como una tradición en su vida.

Siempre que volvía de una misión, necesitaba de ese dulce, como el azúcar a un pastel. Era su alimento rehabilitante, el que lo hacía disfrutar. El que hacía por unos momentos, quitarse todas las tensiones y el miedo de que su hermano pequeño lo odiara por tener siempre la aprobación de su padre.

La historia siempre indicaba que los hermanos pequeños tendían a sentir envidia del mayor, si era considerado el más importante y con un estatus especial. Y en todas esas historias, el hermano pequeño era el considerado el malo de la película que no dudaba en matar al mayor, para hacerse con el poder supremo.

-Eh… Izumi… -siguiéndola, necesitado de ese dulce que lograba aliviarlo-, a mí no me importa que me lo vendas.

-Pero, ¿y si empiezas a tener dolores estomacales? –dijo la chica sacando el dulce y balanceándolo ante sus propios ojos, donde Itachi lo miraba en vez de a ella-. Si Fugaku-san supiera la razón, cerraría la tienda de mi madre. Y ya ni hablemos de cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke-kun. Me odiaría de por vida.

-Pero comer una, no me va a hacer ningún mal –seguía el Uchiha, donde cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que estaría implorándole un simple dango.

En serio que decir que el Uchiha adoraba demasiado ese dulce era poco.

-Lo siento, Itachi-kun –mirando al frente intentando no reírse de su cara. Se lo había prometido hace años, pero es que era tan adorable que le costaba contenerse.

Como prueba de que no se lo daría, metió la primera bola a la boca. Algo que tensó a Itachi, al ver cómo solo quedaban dos bolitas para satisfacer su dulce droga habitual.

-Izumi, sabes qué me gustan mucho los dangos.

-Y a mí también –saboreando aquella bolita para más tentación del Uchiha.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que me los vendas?

-¿Es que estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa? –preguntó ella con la mirada gacha.

-Sí –contestando tan serio como firme en su respuesta.

Y las palabras salieron tal y cómo Shisui le había dicho.

.

 _-…Le gustan tanto los dangos, que si haces que solo le queden unos pocos, y no quieres vendérselos, se sentirá tan desesperado que estará dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Incluso a admitir que le gustas…_

.

-Entonces –parándose frente al río donde tantas veces los Uchihas lo usaban para practicar su técnica ígnea-, quiero saber –mirándole de frente con la cara avergonzada-, ¿yo te gusto?

Si sabía de su propia boca que le gustaba, entonces no le importaría ser la segunda en su vida y a esperarle sin sufrir el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Pero la expresión que puso Itachi fue tan neutra y tan seria, que desde luego, no era la de un hombre que le gustaba la chica que tenía delante.

Shisui se había equivocado de pleno, al creer que Itachi diría sus sentimientos, si es que los habían. Porque ahora mismo, lo único que veía es que no había nada.

Solo una simple amistad.

Con el silencio prolongado, Izumi sintió deseos de llorar. Su expresión y su mutismo eran una clara respuesta de rechazo.

Todos se habían equivocado al decir que eran novios porque Uchiha Itachi no sentía nada por ella.

Incluso Shisui se había equivocado. Al final no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Para evitar una situación tan tensa, Izumi trató de sonreír.

-Era una broma, hombre. Solo era para meterme contigo –haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no llorar-. Toma –tendiéndole los dos dangos que quedaban-. Era mentira eso de que llevan cuatro días. Son hechos hoy y por mi madre. Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Nos vemos, Itachi-kun.

Y cuando no tuvo contacto visual, pudo sentirse libre de derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿ya no quedan las que haces tú? -Izumi se detuvo-. Siempre le pedía a tu madre que me guardase las que haces tú. Son las que más me gustan.

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas sobre las mejillas de Izumi. No sabía qué quería decir con esas palabras, pero el que apreciase su trabajo, la emocionaba y al mismo tiempo, le hacía daño el corazón.

Sintió pisadas acercándose a ella. Por inercia cerró los ojos, deseando que no la viera llorar. No quería parecer más estúpida de lo que ya era.

Pero, para su sorpresa, él pasó de largo y le devolvió los dangos que le había dado. Mirando su espalda, Izumi no entendía nada de nada.

-Te espero mañana por la mañana aquí. Si me traes los dangos que haces tú, te daré la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Izumi parpadeó varias veces.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Acaso era una posibilidad de que él…?

.

-…Y al día siguiente, aunque me sentía algo negativa, acudí a la cita, y fue ahí cuando descubrí qué Shisui tenía razón de que yo le gustaba.

-¿En serio? –cuestionaba Sakura maravillada. Y viendo la expresión tan melancólica de su posible cuñada, no dudó en que aquel momento tuvo que haber sido mágico e inolvidable.

-Ajá –poniéndose más soñadora al recordar cómo Itachi se lo había mostrado al comer una bolita de dango, para posteriormente besarla dulcemente, sintiendo su primer beso tan dulce y delicado como sus labios. Suspiró como una adolescente quinceañera, a lo que Sakura perceptiva, sonrió con picardía.

-¿Así que lo conquistaste con dangos o con qué, Izumi-san?

-¡Oye! –poniéndose tan roja como apurada a lo que Sakura rió con gracia.

-Así que con la comida favorita se conquista a un hombre, ¿eh? –recordando como la madre de Sasuke le había dicho que su comida favorita eran los tomates.

Quizás porque tenía mente sucia, que su plan era más erótico que dulce cómo el que había tenido Izumi con Itachi.

Pero claro si los dangos eran dulces, era normal que su historia hubiese sido así, ¿no?

.

Tras la pared, se encontraban ambos hermanos medio escondidos, aparentemente, habían escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido las dos mujeres.

Sasuke miraba a su hermano de reojo con cierto recelo, mientras que el mayor sonreía extrañamente. En sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño bebé de apenas un año que no dejaba de acunar con dulzura.

El menor de los hermanos refunfuñó por alguna razón, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Dejarás de mirar con odio a Izumi ahora? –preguntó Itachi tranquilamente.

-No –contestó escueto y sin vacilaciones.

-¡Oh! Vamos, Sasuke –levantando al niño el cual reía alegremente-. Adoras a Itsuki, pero odias a su madre. ¿No crees que tu sobrinito se sentirá triste cuando sepa que su querido tío no le gusta su madre?

-¡Ella te apartó de mí! –espetó Sasuke como un niño pequeño.

-¿Y por eso no le dices a Sakura lo que realmente sientes?

-¡Fue a hablar el más indicado! ¡El que por una razón estúpida empezó a gustarle esa mujer!

-¿Una razón estúpida? –y posteriormente, Itachi se rió por alguna razón-. Al menos, no se lo digas a Itsuki. Hasta que sea mayor de edad, claro.

-…

-Aunque, creo que acabarás retractándote de lo que dices cuando veas a Sakura embarronada en tomates.

-¡Hermano! –protestó Sasuke totalmente colorado y algo celoso de que el mayor tuviera una imaginación algo erótica de SU Sakura.

-Da gracias a que Izumi no le haya contado el porqué yo me enamoré de ella. De lo contrario, Sakura no dudaría en ponerte en una situación tan apurada, que acabarás siendo su perrito faldero –dejándolo solo en el corredor.

Itachi recordó cómo hace años, él mismo lo había sido con Izumi al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Había sido con doce años, cuando ella se había graduado como gennin y lo habían celebrado en su sitio de siempre con su comida favorita, los dangos.

Ella había estado tan emocionada de dar un paso más cómo gennin que no paraba de parlotear. Él simplemente, escuchaba y comía. Y cuando quedó el último palito, ella se lo había arrebatado sin querer.

Su tristeza había llegado a límites insospechados, donde tuvo que ver ante sus propios ojos cómo ella disfrutaba de aquel dulce que tanto le encantaba.

Pero el ver cómo se lo metía a la boca, cómo lo masticaba, cómo se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, saboreando el azúcar que le quedaba, le hizo pensar.

¿A qué sabrían sus labios?

Tan prendado se había quedado, que cuando tenía su comida favorita ante sus ojos, se rompía la cabeza con esa escena y haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Luego había llegado a pensar.

Y si otro probaba sus labios antes.

Eso sí que no.

Había respondido una parte interna de él.

Fue así cómo poco a poco, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Quería esperar hasta convertirse en alguien más de provecho para conquistarla oficialmente, pero al final, ella y sus dangos lo habían adelantado.

Bueno, que tampoco le había ido tan mal.

Tuvieron ocho años de noviazgo. Se casaron, teniendo un hijo un año después. Y su vida como casados iba viento en popa.

Miró a su hijo que seguía asomando dulces sonrisas llenas de ánimo, luego al lugar dónde había dejado a su hermano menor y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué dices, Itsuki? ¿Qué tendrás primero? ¿Un primito o un hermanito?

-Aga, aga…

Itachi rió como si entendiera lo que su hijo quería decir.

-Tienes razón. Primero el primito. Y mientras tu mamá y yo esperamos, iremos practicando.

Pues aunque su relación había comenzado siendo dulce, en la intimidad el dulce se fundía deliciosamente.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Desde que supe de la existencia de Izumi y su historia, me atrajo su personaje al instante. Y cuando la conocí en el anime, me gustó tanto, que ya tuve claro que, salvo para _Unmei_ , usaría a este personaje como novia de Itachi. También, empecé a adorar más a esta pareja, donde quería ver Shippuden, solo para ver algo de itaizu. Una pareja que no tardé en colocar entre mis parejas platinos predilectas. Sin embargo, tras el capítulo de los dangos de Shippuden, ahí fue cuando me dije, que tenía que hacer un itaizu cuanto antes.

Y es a raíz de ese capítulo que surgió este oneshoot, porque las caras de Itachi con los dangos y cómo la miraba, es algo que ahora mismo me sacan una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

Los que me leen _Ella es mi nuera_ , ya visteis que no he tardado en colocarla como pareja de Itachi. Y en _Calles nocturnas,_ pienso cambiar el nombre de la pareja de Itachi, el de mi occ, por el de Izumi. Es que de verdad, adoro a estos dos. De hecho, declaro que es mi segunda pareja favorita de _Naruto._

Para los que leyeron _Ella es mi nuera_ , habréis podido observar que he usado nuevamente el nombre de Itsuki como hijo de Itachi e Izumi. Pues por varias razones, en todos los fics donde aparezca el hijo de Itachi e Izumi, llevará ese nombre.

¿La razón?

Al igual que el nombre de Sarada que empieza por SA, como el de sus padres, me parecía muy curioso que Itachi e Izumi, tuvieran nombres que empezasen por la misma letra, así que el niño tendría que tener un nombre que empezase por I.

Otra razón es porque me gustaría que su nombre llevase el kanji de luna (tsuki significa luna). Para el kanji de I, todavía seguiré estudiando cuál le podría acoger mejor y así tener un nombre con doble sentido.

Pues hasta aquí todo.

Espero que os haya gustado mi primer itaizu, en lo personal, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Y no dudéis de que haya más fics sobre esta pareja.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
